Hiling
by crystalline'maia
Summary: True, he's a doctor, but that didn't mean he could heal his own heart. Oneshot. AoiKahoko, but a twist at the end.


**Hiling**

**(_Wish _in Filipino)  
**

_Revised Version: October 13, 2012_

_La Corda d'Oro © Yuki Kure._

'_Hiling' lyrics and music video story © Silent Sanctuary_

_**...**  
_

"Is it about me leaving?"

Kaji Aoi barely heard his own voice amidst the pitter-patter of the rain on the concrete ground.

"Because if you want me to stay, I'll stay."

Hino Kahoko looked up at the man she had grown to love for the past few years. His eyes shone with pain and tears as he gripped desperately onto her shoulders, as if they would slip so easily from his fingers like sand.

She parted her lips to say something, but in the end, she bit her lips and turned around.

Aoi couldn't say a word when the cherry haired girl ran away into the middle of the dark, rainy night.

* * *

Aoi was packing his things in his room.

When he turned to his desk, he took the flat, crisp sheet of paper onto his hands.

_Mr. Aoi Kaji_

_Greetings from the Harvard University Admissions Office!  
_

_We are delighted to inform you that your application to Harvard Medical School has been accepted and  
_

Aoi forced his eyes away. He had read that letter too many times that he had lost count. That same letter brought him happiness at first, but eventually, regret. He carefully slipped the letter into a brown envelope and tried to clear his thoughts away from what the letter brought him.

He brushed away some of the mess on his desk, until he found a plain green notebook. It had a picture of Kahoko and him glued on the cover. He opened it and smiled at the small notes and drawings all over its pages.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Aoi was talking with his friends at the Seiso Academy's park.

Kahoko was running through the thick crowd, then she fell and stumbled on the ground, letting all the books and papers she held drop on the grass.

He quickly approached Kahoko and helped her gather her things. That was when he noticed the bruise on her elbow. She just smiled at her wound, hoping Aoi wouldn't worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, examining her bleeding elbow.

Kahoko slightly flushed. "I . . . yeah, I'm fine."

"Be careful next time, okay?" Aoi said and took out his handkerchief from his pocket. Kahoko weakly smiled, then her eyes trailed to Aoi's cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

Kahoko was sitting under a sakura tree, when Aoi approached her with a warm smile. Her cheeks reddened when they made eye contact. She took out the handkerchief Aoi gave her.

"I washed it. Thank you again," she said, avoiding his gaze.

Aoi received the handkerchief and noticed that it had an embroidered note.

_Thank you!_

"You're welcome," Aoi said, pocketing the handkerchief and smiling. "I'm Aoi Kaji by the way."

"Kahoko Hino. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Aoi was reading as his friends ate their lunch on a table outside. When he noticed cherry-red locks over his book, his eyes trailed towards the girl a few tables away.

Kahoko, upon noticing his stare, flashed a smile and waved at him. Aoi put on his stethoscope and made a few doctor-like gestures. He mouthed to her like she was a patient, _"Your heart's beating too fast, Hino-san." _He chuckled at his own actions afterwards.

A huge smile lit up her pretty face as she laughed at his antics. Aoi suddenly froze mid-action.

Why was his own heart beating too fast?

* * *

Aoi's head jerked up from his arms.

He fell asleep while studying. Looking around his lamp-lit room, he realized that Kahoko already left. He fumbled around his messy desk for his Chemistry textbook, and between the leaves of the pages he had left from, he found what looked like a page from a notebook. A drawing of a cup of coffee was scrawled on it, and beside it read: _Work hard!_

* * *

Aoi opened his bento, prepared by Kahoko. He was quite surprised at the food arranged in a way that you could read: _Go Aoi!_

"Now, open your mouth," she said, spooning a portion of rice from the bento into his mouth.

* * *

Kahoko was playing the violin inside one of the practice rooms. Her soft melody conquered the room's atmosphere. Aoi was there, watching her graceful position. Inspired, he got his viola and played the song with Kahoko.

* * *

They had a picnic at the park.

She latched herself awkwardly on his arm.

He covered their heads with his jacket when rain suddenly poured on them.

And then, in the middle of the pouring rain . . .

they kissed.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Aoi closed the notebook, took a glance at his luggage and buried his head between his arms on the desk.

He could feel tears forming on the sides of his eyes. He sniffed, trying to control his tears. He sobbed, and then finally burst out crying.

* * *

**_t_**_**en years later**_

After years of medical school abroad, here he was, back at home as Dr. Aoi Kaji, a young licensed physician. He strode the length of the cobalt stone pathway, admiring the blooming sakura trees in the airy park.

He stopped his steps, gripped the stethoscope resting upon his shoulder, and stared frozen at the sight of a familiar cherry-haired woman.

She wore an office suit, playfully running and bidding a person from behind to come near her. But when she turned her head around, bullion eyes met blue.

_Aoi . . ._

_Kahoko . . ._

A smile formed on Aoi's lips, but he was confused at Kahoko's weak smile.

Then a small boy wrapped his arms around her leg happily. He was carrying a small violin case and a backpack slung over his shoulders. Kahoko brushed his soft dark violet hair as she brought her gaze to him again. Her gaze held a mixture of emotions that left Aoi speechless. _Hello. Welcome back! Sorry . . . _what did those golden eyes convey?

But he became even more taken aback when a blue haired man walked towards her and the child.

It was only then that the puzzle pieces fit together. Aoi accepted the harsh, cold truth, along with the pang of hurt to his heart that came along it. It was already ten years, and it was impossible for Tsukimori Len not to ask her hand in marriage.

Len nodded at him. It was not conceited, but more like he acknowledged his presence. Kahoko told the small boy to wave at Aoi, and his small hand waved at him. Kahoko only looked at him with an apologetic smile._  
_

* * *

Aoi couldn't say a word when the cherry haired girl ran away into the middle of the dark, rainy night.

After turning around a corner, she leaned on the wall and let herself slide to the ground. Her tears were perfectly camouflaged by the flowing rain. While Aoi, still speechless, crouched on the ground and let himself cry as well.

* * *

Kahoko, Len, and their son walked on their way. As for Aoi, he walked the other, suppressing the words he wanted to tell Kahoko.

But maybe some words were just better left unsaid.

Sakura petals danced along the wind. The sky was clear and blue.

True, he was a doctor, but that didn't mean he could heal his own heart.

**_end_**


End file.
